


Hydra Celebration

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Agents of SHIELD erotica [4]
Category: AOS - Fandom, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Malick, hydra - Fandom
Genre: Domination, M/M, Submission, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My alternate take on Hive meeting the rest of Malick's HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydra Celebration

Hydra Celebration

(My alternate take on a scene from Season 3 of Agents of Shield. This version is explicit erotica. Clearly I'm not claiming to own any of this, especially since the first few lines are paraphrasing the actual scene from the TV show.)

Gideon Malick stepped nervously into the dining room. The other elite members of his last surviving branch of Hydra waited for him. They seemed much more at ease than he did. Then again, they had no inkling of what was coming. For all they knew, it was time once again to select a Traveller. They reclined, sipping their wine, and waited for Malick to speak.

"We're not here for a Ceremony tonight. We're here for a Celebration," said Malick. 

"A celebration of what?" asked someone. Malick didn't notice who. 

"My return," came a voice from behind. The voice of Grant Ward. But Malick knew it wasn't Grant award. And in a moment, so would everyone else.

"What's the meaning of this," asked another of the elite. "That's Grant Ward!"

"In body, but not in soul," said Hive. He began to transform before their eyes. His face became slimy, slippery. Miniature octopus tentacles grew out of his cheeks, chin, and all along his head where his hair used to be. "See and believe."

Malick turned to witness Hive in its true form. One by one, the other members of Hydra stood. The one who had spoken out the loudest before now could merely whisper.

"Hail, Hydra."

Hive smiled. Holding up a ring of black stones with one white stone in the mix, he said, "I demand a sacrifice." 

The stones seemed to float in the air. But no, they weren't floating. They were held aloft by the streams of parasites flowing from Hive's fingers. Each stone moved above a different member of the elite's head. The white one came to Malick. Hive smiled. 

"We live to serve," Malick managed to say. He knew it was his life's goal to bring Hive to power. He knew he had to submit to whatever Hive had in store for him. What's more, Malick knew that he wanted to serve Hive any way he could. 

"On your knees," Hive commanded. Malick obeyed. Behind him, the other elite just watched as Hive approached Malick. Hive leaned down and his tentacles brushed across Malick's face in a way that was almost...sensual. The Inhuman opened his mouth as it approached Malick's. The human found himself opening his own mouth to accept Hive's kiss. 

Hive pushed Malick gently but firmly. Malick shifted into sitting position. Then, still feeling Hivems guiding pressure, he lay back on the floor. He felt Hive loosening his belt. It felt so right to let the Inhuman have whatever part of Malick that he wanted. Soon Hive's lips were around Malick's slowly hardening cock. The tentacles slithered around Malick's hips and song his thighs, seemingly growing longer. As Malick grew harder, he felt something pressing at his ass hole. He tried not to resist. He wanted Hive to have whatever he wanted. A moment later all he could feel was pure ecstasy.


End file.
